Modern communication systems allow consumers to maintain connectivity, regardless of their location. Many consumers are capable of utilizing different types of terminals (e.g., mobile phones, satellite phones, etc.) while traveling or moving through different geographic locations. Satellite communication systems are at least one type of communication system which facilitate such mobility to consumers. As the number of consumers and desired content increases, it also becomes necessary to monitor system status in order to maintain appropriate quality of service.
Communication systems, such as satellite communication systems, are extremely complicated and incorporate a large number of subsystems which must be properly integrated for proper functionality. In order to quickly assess overall system status, it is necessary to obtain, observe, and analyze various operational metrics associated with key systems and subsystems. Conventional system monitoring typically requires data collection from various systems and offline analysis thereof. Oftentimes, however, results of the data analysis are obtained after certain problems have persisted over extended periods of time. Furthermore, the communication system may experience intermittent and/or temporal complications that occur at various points during the day. Although such complications can severely affect the overall system functionality, they cannot be easily observed and/or addressed through offline analysis. It would therefore be desirable to quickly monitor and analyze the overall status and quality of a communication system in real-time.